


because i love you

by orphan_account



Series: Infinite Earths; No matter the World [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ren was always like this, concerned for everyone except himself, especially so after he had been crowned King.</i> || <i>His parents stared at him as though he'd grown an extra head and told them that he'd eaten an umbrella for lunch.</i></p><p><a href="http://www.your-kaminess.tumblr.com"><b><i>I</i></b>nfinite Earths</a>: Medieval</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalazu/gifts).



If you'd asked Masato if he thought he'd be married and in a relationship with someone he barely knew a few years ago, he would have stared at you until you realized how ridiculous your suggestion was. He wouldn't have laughed, because Masato wasn't one to laugh freely. 

 

Except with one person.

 

"You're back," He said, turning to look at the door, which had creaked open. 

 

There was a chuckle, and the strawberry blond that entered through the door moved towards him, placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head. "Missed me?"

 

Masato scoffed, but didn't deny it. Standing up, he turned around to take a good look at his husband, removing the coronet from Ren's hair and placing it in its case. Gentle fingers brushed over the small cut below Ren's left eye, and he frowned. "You hurt yourself."

 

"It was an accident," His husband said, shrugging. "It'll heal soon."

 

A sigh. Ren was always like this, concerned for everyone except himself, especially so after he had been crowned King. His worries for his kingdom far outweighed the worries for his own body, and Ren had collapsed from fatigue more than once since he had taken up the throne. It also caused Masato endless worry, the selflessness that his King showed, but it was one of the reasons that he'd fallen in love with Ren in the first place.

 

Wow. That was cheesy. Masato shook his head a little to clear the thoughts, and looked up at Ren's inquiring hum. Eyes softening and lids lowering slightly, he pressed his lips to Ren's, hands moving around his King's back to thread into his hair, gently massaging the back of his neck, where his muscles were tense under his fingers. 

 

"You're tense," Masato murmured against his husband's lips, softly. "Did you stress yourself out too much again?"

 

Ren laughed, softly, his warm breath puffing over Masato's lips and face, curving around his cheekbones as the air brushed over his skin, making him shudder slightly. "You worry too much for me, my dear Consort."

 

"And you worry too little for yourself," Came Masato's retort. Though soft, it carried warning, and Ren gave in, moving the both of them to the bed to kiss Masato again, gently, all feather light brushes and soft exhales. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself more?"

 

Never one to have been able to deny his Consort anything, Ren sighed, if a little exasperatedly, and nodded. Resting back against the mound of pillows and making himself comfortable, he held out a hand to Masato, encouraging him to lie with him. Masato stared at him for a few moments, as though judging his acquiescence, then deemed it satisfactory and curled into Ren's side.

 

"Someone's affectionate today," Ren teased, and Masato rolled his eyes up to his lover, then buried his face into Ren's neck, biting down and gaining himself a startled hiss. Extremely pleased with himself, he smirked, feeling the vibrations of his King's chest as he laughed.

 

* * *

Ren could remember the day that he'd been told that his marriage had been planned since he was but a mere child. As rebellious as he had been when he was a teenager, he'd stormed and thrown tantrums, refusing orders and pleads from his father and mother respectively, and avoided all meetings with his future wife.

 

Until he'd found out that he wasn't taking a  _wife_.

 

He'd been avoiding the meeting room, going as far as he could to the garden in the West Wing of the castle, only to find someone already in it, sitting on the swing that he'd played on as a child. Their face had been slightly obscured by the shadow, but Ren's eyes had widened at the beauty of the stranger.

 

Ever the impulsive child - although he was far from that at 19 years of age - Ren moved forward to grab the wrist of the person, and dragged him along to the study that his parents were using. 

 

"What-" The other had said, and when Ren turned back, he was once again overwhelmed by the sheer beauty he was faced with, breath leaving him in a shocked exhale. "What are you doing?"

 

Ren hadn't responded, just hardened his gaze and his determination and continued to drag the stranger with him. There had been much jerking and struggling, but Ren was physically stronger, with a slight edge in height and the element of surprise. 

 

"Father, Mother!" He'd exclaimed, pushing the double doors open and pulling the stranger in beside him. "This is the one I wish to marry, I don't want an arranged marriage!"

 

His parents - plus his future spouse's parents - stared at him as though he'd grown an extra head and told them that he'd eaten an umbrella for lunch. 

 

"Ren, are you okay?" His mother had inquired, looking slightly worried, albeit amused. "That's Hijirikawa- _kun_ ," She'd informed, "Your fiancé."

 

Now that he was married to the same stranger he'd dragged along with for a good length of the castle floor plan, it always amused him when he recalled the particular event. 

 

"What are you thinking of?" Masato asked, looking up from where he was resting his head on Ren's shoulder, gently tracing circles on Ren's abdomen. Ren shot him a confused look, and Masato clarified, "You were laughing to yourself. Softly, but still."

 

Ren snorted, adjusting himself slightly to press his lips to the side of Masato's cheek, ghosting over the high cheekbones, nuzzling into his hair. "Reminiscing. Do you remember the day we first met?"

 

Amusement rippled through Masato's frame. "You mean the day that you dragged me away from my time alone like a mad man?"

 

Huffing, Ren moved his fingers to the ticklish spots of Masato's sides, and within moments had his normally stoic Consort writhing beneath him, giggling in helpless laughter. He leaned down, pressing affectionate pecks to his lover's lips. "Aren't you glad that I did, though?"

 

Masato smiled, softly, eyes crinkling at the sides. "More than anything."


End file.
